Always Right
by Mossimo
Summary: Lilly knew she was always right, even if her two best friends didn't. [MxO] Takes place in 'Achey Jakey Heart' Ep. 2


**Hey Hey Hey! I'm back with a cute (well, I think it is) one-shot! It's apart of a new series I'm working on. **

**I know, I know, I should be working on 'Unavoidable' but I've got writer's block. I promise I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter written though, so while you're waiting on it, read this! Lol.**

**Oh, and I wanna thank my beta Liz. THANKS A BUNCH LIZ: **

**So, without further ado, here's the second story in my 'What If?' series. **

You know, acting like you're totally happy for you best friend and liking her boyfriend, when you really _aren't_ happy for her, and you really _don't_ like her boyfriend, is actually really hard.

It's especially hard when you're also fighting off this strong, and very wrong, attraction to him. You would think that I, Lilly Truscott, would have better taste in guys, but no. I have to like the boy who used me to get to Miley, and is currently dating her.

Anywho, this whole thing is not about me, so I'm going to change the subject now.

We- meaning me, Oliver, and Miley- were all sitting around her kitchen table. Miley was gushing endlessly on about her zombie-slaying boyfriend, Leslie- oops, I meant Jake. Silly me.- Ryan, I was pretending to be engrossed in her story while I was chowing down some yummy orange slices, and Oliver was giving off an _extremely_ jealous vibe.

I was the only other person that could sense Oliver's jealousness when Miley started droning on about Jake. I knew he liked (I'm considering the possibility that he might actually love her) Miley.

But, as the saying goes, love is blind.

Oh, how true that is.

"And he didn't faint! How manly is that?!" Miley squealed for the millionth time. This must've been her favorite thing about Jake, because Oliver and I had heard this statement about a gazillion times in the past twenty minutes.

"Extremely manly," I said sarcastically, putting on a fake smile.

Apparently only Oliver picked up on the sarcasm, because he snorted. Miley just kept chatting away.

I looked at Oliver and gave him a sympathetic look.

After Jake left, I found out his feelings for Miley- I guess you could say I forced them out of him. I begged (and occasionally threw in a threat or two) him to tell her, but he always stayed resolute. His answer was always the same, _"I'm not gonna mess-up our friendship. And before you say your rebuttal, she does _not_ like me!" _

Now, that Jake was back, he had no chance off telling her, because she was blinded by Jake. All Oliver could do was torture himself by listening to her talk about him.

"Lilly, this is so great; I can finally be myself with a guy." Miley said with a sigh, as she looked out the windows of the front doors, almost as if she were expecting Jake to saunter in.

"What?" I asked her. I had no control over my mouth anymore. I was growing tired of Miley talking about Jake, and I was growing tired of watching Oliver being tortured by her talking about Jake.

"Miley, you already have a guy you can be yourself around!" I looked away from her and turned to look a Oliver.

Oliver picked up on what I was doing. He gave me a murderous glare, before he said, "Lilly," in a warning tone.

I ignored him and turned back around to Miley. She looked utterly confused.

"What?"

"Oh, _come_ _on_, Miley! Look right in front of you! You've got a guy that's crazy for you, but you're too busy with Jake to notice!" I told her.

Her look changed from confused to shock.

I spun around in my chair to look at Oliver. He was still glaring daggers at me.

"Wha… Oliver? Like… Me?" She choked out.

"No." I said, still looking at Oliver. He suddenly looked relieved.

"He loves you." All the calmness in his expression flooded out, and he looked shock.

I spun back around to Miley, so fast I almost fell out of my seat. Her expression was mirroring Oliver's.

"Oliver, you l-lov-ve me?" Miley stuttered.

"Well, I, you know," He scratched the back of his head. I gave him a look that clearly stated, _Tell her or you _will_ die_. That must've done the trick, because he blurted out, "Yeah."

"Good." Miley said with an insanely huge grin.

Oliver's eyes grew wide. "You like me?" He asked in a strangely- and inhuman way, in the given situation- calm voice.

She nodded. "Yep."

"But you're going out with Jake." Oliver said, in a confused tone.

"Oh well, there's no rule that says I can't like someone when I'm dating someone else."

"Well… I guess, but you're dating Jake!" Oliver repeated.

"Oliver, do I really need to explain?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Nah."

Miley gave him another insanely huge grin, and walked over to him. It looked as if she were about to kiss him, but I completely ruined that feel-good moment.

I cleared my throat, and said, "Sorry to ruin this wonderful new revelation, but Miley, you are still going out with zombie-boy, so before you kiss Ollie-kins, you need to break-up with Jake."

"Oh Lilly! I forgot you were here!" Miley exclaimed.

"Good to know. I get you two together and that's my thanks. Should've known. Anywho, we still have the zombie-boy issue."

Miley thought for a moment, and then she walked over to the counter, picked up her cell phone, and threw it to me.

"Have fun Lilly!" She yelled, as she grabbed Oliver's wrist and dragged him to the doors that led to the Stewarts' deck.

I was in the process of finding Jake's number, when I saw Oliver run back in the house. He engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug. He let go and then said, "Thanks Lilly. You were right."

I gave him a smug grin and told him, "Oliver, I'm always right."

He ran back out to Miley, and I watched them walk to the beach.

I smiled and resumed searching for Jake's number.

Boy, was this going to be fun!

**Okay, so what did y'all think? Comment and I'll work on 'Unavoidable' faster.**

**So, I saw Hairspray Saturday. It was so AMAZING! I have 'You can't stop the Beat' stuck in my head. It's so catchy. Oh, and what did everyone think of the new episode of Hannah Montana last night? I personally loved it. (had mucho Mitchel Musso in it. Lol.)**

**Okay, again, REVIEW!!**

**-Sami.**


End file.
